1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nail device. More particularly it relates to such a device with a combined storage cavity for fluent material, it and a feed for such fluent material for use in fingernail polish removal.
2. Background Art
Many prior art liquid applicators have a reservoir in the form of a hollow handle portion, an open end portion integral with or connected to the reservoir in the hollow handle portion, and an external feed element or applicator as a portion of the open end portion. The hollow handle portion typically stores a fluid, and, upon manipulating the fluid applicator, for example by tipping it so that the applicator is level with or below the reservoir, the fluid is transferred by gravity to the open end portion to be distributed by the fluid applicator to a desired location. Such fluid applicators are most often used at a work station having a flat surface such as a table, desk, counter top or the like, and there is a tendency to want to store them on such a surface, or in a drawer or cabinet. However, such fluid applicators have heretofore been constructed in manner such that when they contain fluid and are placed in a generally horizontal position, for example on a flat surface, with the level of fluid in the hollow handle higher then open end portion, the fluid tends to leak from the open end portion. This presents more or less of a problem, depending on the composition of the fluid. As a result, such fluid applicators must either be drained after each use, or placed in a container, such as a cup, so that the open end portion is higher than the fluid in the reservoir. Both of these solutions are inconvenient.
In the known prior art, Burdick, U.S. Pat. No. 851,115, describes an envelope moistener having a pear-shaped water containing bulb with a distributing pad upon the smaller end. A polygonal flange is located circumferentially around the smaller end of the bulb to stabilize the bulb against rolling, but the flange is of such dimensions that, when the moistener lays in a recumbent position the distributing pad normally remains below the water-level within the bulb. Unfortunately, when in this position fluid within the bulb will tend to leak through the distributing pad.
Other known prior art fluid applicators include Chandler U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,601; Perillo U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,520; Wells U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,457; Bryant U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,463; Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,550; Davies U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,764; Blann U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,224; Rigney U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,234; O'Neil U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,061; Gilchrist et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,401; Pryor U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,884; Moser U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,865; Ferrari U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,452; Sutton et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,661; Birden U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,877; Kahn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,819; Luedtke U.S. Pat. Des. 202,874; Tomaro U.S. Pat. Des. 256,171; Holmstadt et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,763 and Lampasona U.S. Pat. Des. 334,081.
None of the known prior art fluid applicators allow a user to place a fluid applicator which contains fluid by itself in a stable, substantially horizontal position in a manner such that the fluid contained within the reservoir will not tend to leak from the open end portion of the applicator.